


hold on tight and don't look back

by JPFB



Series: Number Five [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPFB/pseuds/JPFB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> They've got a day off, a RARE day off, and Frank just said he had</em> "somewhere to be". <em> Gerard didn't question him; he often found that when he did ask, he didn't like the answer. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	hold on tight and don't look back

**Author's Note:**

> [edit 22.11.13 why did i write this why does it sound so bad. sighs sorry]
> 
> another flashback, set sometime in 2003.
> 
> Inspired by a line from this blog about Frank's tattoos (http://spritesam.livejournal.com/17621.html) that says "people on the internet frequently cite Gerard as the designer of this tattoo"
> 
> the tattoo mentioned in the fic is Frank's our lady of sorrows tatt.

_Gerard has lost a drawing and he is PISSED. He'd spent hours on that sketch, getting it just right, the colours perfect. And now he can't fucking find it! He KNOWS he left it under his pillow where he keeps all of his sketches. Only two people know about his secret hideaway; Mikey swears he hasn't touched it and Frank is nowhere to be found, so Gerard can't even ask him. They've got a day off, a RARE day off, and Frank just said he had_ "somewhere to be". _Gerard didn't question him; he often found that when he did ask, he didn't like the answer._

 _It's dark outside when Frank finally walks up to the bus and Gerard still can't find his damn sketch. He jumps up to question Frank but stops short when he sees the bandage on the guitarist's arm._ "Can i--?" _Gerard gestures at the bandage, keen to see the new tattoo it's hiding._ "oh, uh, yeah, um, yeah of course". _Frank nods his head repeatedly. He takes a deep breath, eyeing Gerard nervously before lifting the bandage up gently so as not to damage the skin._

_Gerard steps forward, his fingers reaching out to touch before he remembers himself and retracts them. Frank finally gets the bandage off fully, revealing his new ink._

_Gerard's fucking knees go WEAK at the sight. Because there, permanently THERE on Frank's arm is his fucking sketch. Frank is looking at Gerard warily, not sure of the older man's thoughts._

_Gerard asks permission before closing the distance between them. He traces his fingers over the tattoo. The tattoo of his own art. Gerard catches Frank staring at him and smiles lightly before grinning fully and pulling Frank in for a tight hug. He goes to kiss Frank on the cheek but as he leans in, Frank moves his head and Gerard's lips graze his._ "oh shit sorry! Oh god Gee, man, my bad sorry!" _Gerard smirks and tells Frank to shut up before leaning in and kissing him properly, capturing Frank's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling slightly, pulling on his lip ring. Frank moans, his hands moving to Gerard's hair, the tattoo all but forgotten as Frank tugs Gerard's hair, making the older man moan in response._

 _They stumble backwards onto the sofa, landing heavily as Gerard pulls Frank onto him, his hands slipping behind into the top of Frank's jeans, moving lower to caress the younger man's arse. They lie there, making out and grinding their hips onto each other until Frank gasps loudly, quivering before collapsing onto Gerard's chest, the singer following suit a few moments later._ "So, you like the tattoo then?" _Frank asks, after catching his breath. Gerard laughs and kisses Frank's forehead._ "I love it" 


End file.
